


Trivial Pursuit

by Loremaiden



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV)
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, Death Threats, Gallows Humor, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4464752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loremaiden/pseuds/Loremaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How <i>unoriginal</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trivial Pursuit

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to JWP 2015 #30 (Words of Warning) on Watson's Woes.
> 
> Words of Warning. "You are going to die tonight." Use this however it inspires you.

Watson thrust the envelope in Holmes' direction as he dodged the crumpled ball of agony columns that was being thrown across the room. His friend was again lamenting the lack of true criminal craftsmanship, and Watson prayed this letter would end his fit of pique.

"A letter for you. I can see some of the text through the envelope, and it appears to be in code."

"Code?" Holmes stared at the envelope intently for a few moments, gleaning what information he could, then ripped it open like a child on Christmas morning.

While Holmes thumbed through his commonplace books to look up various ciphers, his black mood dissipating, Watson began a silent prayer of thanksgiving for whoever wrote this mysterious letter...until he was interrupted by another crumpled ball—the letter--sailing right into the fireplace.

" _You are going to die tonight_ ," Holmes groaned in despair. "Completely unoriginal. Nothing more than another pygmy of triviality."

Watson's patience with his flatmate was running out. He sarcastically retorted, "Maybe our luck will change and its author will try to make good on his threat."

Holmes sounded almost wistful as he dramatically threw himself onto the settee. "One can only hope."


End file.
